Fly Away Home
by Spyridon
Summary: COMPLETE: Lost in a desolete frozen world, he struggles to survive. To return back to his home and friends. Please R&R!
1. The Clock Starts Now

_**Chapter One- The Clock Starts Now  
**_

The bitter cold of the snow bit at his fingers and knees as he crashed once more to the ground. The sharp rocks pricked through the BDUs into his skin. His breath was a puff of mist on the cold mountain air. His chest heaved with effort, his muscles straining as he climbed to his feet. The snow falling lessened his vision greatly as he continued trekking forward, his body numbing further in the desolate world.

* * *

General Hammond watched with dismay as the medical team bustled around the three members of SG-1. Three. Not the four he had been hoping for when the Stargate opened and the computers signaled the early return of his premiere team. According to Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson was still on that god-forsaken world in the middle of a mother-of-all snow storm.

"General." Dr. Fraiser appeared at his side, concern deeply etched into her features.

"What the condition of SG-1, doctor?"

"It seems they advertently walked on top of a frozen river. The ice cracked and they all fell in. The river was still active underneath all the ice and they were swept away. Lucky for them, there were hot springs located along the riverbed. All four of them clutched at the rocks at the base of a cliff. Unfortunately, when they fell, they dislodged some of the ice, which forced Dr. Jackson to lose his already precarious grip on the cliff. From what the major told me, Dr. Jackson was sucked again underneath the ice."

"I think I know they tried looking for Dr. Jackson once they got of the river." Hammond guessed.

"Yes, sir. They did. It was only when they began to lose sensation in their outer limbs did they return."

"Hence their condition."

Fraiser nodded. "Teal'c should be able to help in the rescue effort in a day or so. As for the colonel and the major, they have a serious case of exposure and frostbite besides a case of hypothermia."

Hammond closed his eyes. "Keep me informed on their condition, doctor."

"Will do, sir." Dismissed, Fraiser went back to where her nurses were tucking her new patients in for a long stay.

* * *

The pack on his back was getting heavier, icicles forming in his hair and straps. Night was beginning to fall. The forest was coming alive as the nocturnal creatures were awakening. He spotted a tree with a huge hole at the base of the trunk, nestled between the roots. His fingers stung with sharp pains as he carefully undid the pack. Placing the pack near the hole, he began to collect pieces of wood and twigs. What felt like an eternity later, he used his boot to dig a hole in the ground in front of the hole, placing the gathered wood into it.

He shuffled into the hole, his pack on his stomach. Taking out the water-resistant matches from a pocket, he lit the small campfire. The light and warmth began to spread throughout his shivering body, forcing the cold back. He knew sleeping was a dangerous enemy but exhaustion was also. Feeding the flames he pulled the emergency blanket put and tightly wrapped himself in it, trying to conserve the little heat he had. Slowly, his mind drifted and Daniel fell into a light sleep.


	2. Nature's Fury

_**Chapter Two- Nature's Fury**_

Three Search-and-Rescue teams and SG-2 walked into the briefing room, the three dogs padding alongside their handlers. The SAR teams had been added to the list of SG teams when two teams had been lost in an avalanche in the first year of the program. Only two had made it back. Since their initiation, the SAR teams had saved many more.

"Okay, people. SG-1 was on a mission to P92-M429 during what we know was in its winter season. They had been trekking across the terrain when they accidentally fell through a frozen river. The UAV images we received an hour ago show the river has some natural hot springs that prevent the formation of ice in some parts of the river. SG-1 had made it to the first one when loose ice floats dislodged Dr. Jackson from his grip. The tree canopy prevents us from seeing the river beyond this point." The slide changed and a shot of a hot spring about 2,000 yards from where SG-1 fell. "We do not know if there are further hot springs beyond the river at this moment. Sergeant Siler and his team are refitting a UAV with heat sensors to find Dr. Jackson or any hot springs within the vicinity."

Colonel Sanchez lifted his hand. "Sir, do you know what type of clothing Dr. Jackson was wearing?"

"He was wearing the standard winter equipment, the ECWCS, for the SGC." General Hammond passed the list to the colonel.

"His clothing will greatly help in his survival. The ECWCS has three layers along with the GORE-TEX membrane liner." Colonel Sanchez commented as he looked over the list. "But I'm worried about his fall into the river and the time he spent there. One can lose most of their heat through liquid like water."

"But the wool should keep him warm as it's designed to dry off as quickly as possible." Hammond commented.

Lieutenant Vivian Mendez nodded. "The clothes drying off helps a lot in that matter but the damage have already been done. Are the piece separate or connected?"

"The manufacturer had them specially designed them for us with Velcro and straps. Dr. Jackson should probably have his gloves and cap, along with his backpack."

"It's a good thing the SGC assigns an emergency aid-kit with the pack." Captain Christian Rivera remarked as he checked over the files. "Emergency blanket, water-proof matches, canteen, small granola bars, emergency flares, emergency whistle, basically you got the whole list here."

"Do you think Dr. Jackson might have left a scent for the dogs?"

"I don't know, colonel. We're talking about snow here." Mendez bit at her lip. "I think it would be better if we have Sparky and Kasan take the backseat on this one. We might have a better chance with Bailey catching an air scent."

"What ever you deem necessary, Colonel Sanchez, I want you to do it. I want our boy back home."

"Right now, Major Higgins and Captain Walters are getting medical supplies from Dr. Fraiser for our trip." Major Ferretti informed the general. "We're expecting Dr. Jackson to support at least mild frostbite and mild hypothermia."

"How much time before we hit critical?"

"With the addition of falling into the river as a factor and the snowstorm, I would have to say three days at the max. After that, the man would have a miracle." Colonel Guzman said.

At that moment, Siler and Walter came in. "Yes?" Hammond didn't like the worry on their faces.

"Um, sir, we have more bad news. It seems the storm has taken a turn for the worse. Wind speed has increased by 20 miles and the drift has also increased. The snow out there is piling faster." Walter said.

"What about the UAV?"

Siler shook his head. "The UAV is light and the heat sensors might not pick up anything. It's a good chance that the UAV would be windswept before it would ever fly over the designated area."

"It's been over two hours since Dr. Jackson fell and got swept by the river. His chances of survival plummet with every minute we waste, sir." Colonel Sanchez said.

"What do you suggest, colonel?"

The three colonels looked at each other. "Despite the storm I say we go full steam. He couldn't have gotten far and as we speak, the trail is being lost." Guzman said.

Ferretti nodded. "My team is waiting for your orders, sir."

The consequences of failing were unthinkable. "I want everyone in radio contact every ten minutes and leaving markers every ten yards. We can not fail. You disembark in ten minutes." The four teams quickly stood up, the dogs jumping to their handlers' side. "Sergeant Siler, I want you to launch the UAV."

"Sir, yes, sir." The two sergeants went back to the control room. Hammond leaned back in his chair.

"God, help Dr. Jackson."

* * *

A snap woke Daniel from his sleep. Moving slightly, he winced as his numb body protested the movement. Not a good sign. He thought to himself. The fire was beginning to die down, the embers glowing red hot in the darkness. Opening his pack, he pulled out a bar and started to unwrap it. He only ate half even though his jaws protested, not knowing how long he would stay out here. Time to get moving again.

Ice fell off his jacket and pants as he stood to his feet once more. He stuffed the emergency blanket back into his pack along with the unused matches. The clothes he was wearing had dried but were stiff with cold. He dumped snow onto the fire, putting it out even though it seemed pointless. Snapping his pack back onto his shoulders, he started to trudge slowly in the direction of the Stargate. He had only slept two hours but he didn't want to risk falling asleep and not waking up. He had to keep warm or freeze to death.

The three moons high above him gave him enough light to see by even though he had lost his glasses when the river took him. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Daniel hoped that his friends were okay.


	3. A Winter Wonderland

_**Chapter Three- A Winter Wonderland**_

SG-2 and the Search and Rescue teams stepped onto the planet, the snow crystals frosting their goggles. "Well isn't this a winter wonderland?" Ferretti commented, adjusting his hood.

"MALP reports its 23 degrees. Wind: ESE at 41 mph. Visibility: Poor." Guzman announced as he read the controls on the drone.

"Anybody found the DHD yet?" Ferretti called out in his comm.

"OOF! I think I found it sir." Major Thomas yelled out, using his ice pick to hack at the ice covering the DHD.

Colonel Sanchez shuffled over to Ferretti. "Who will be in command of the mission, major?"

"We'll follow your lead, colonel, as this isn't a battle situation." Ferretti said.

"Okay, we have a missing man on a big planet during a blizzard. Colonel O'Neill said that they fell into a river that was approximately 500 yards from the gate and were washed down the terrain. They came up near a hot spring and Dr. Jackson was last seen being sucked underneath the ice floes. River was pretty swift according to the major."

"It would depend how long he stayed in the river and how long he could hold his breath." Mendez pointed out, her hand on Sparky.

"Dr. Jackson is smart. I'll say he's already heading back now."

Colonel Sanchez thought. "I'd say we stay together and follow the river to the hot spring areas. We can hope one of the dogs will pick up a scent."

"That chance slims down with every foot that's added to the ground."

"So what are we waiting for?" Rivera remarked.

"You're right. Get those dogs moving!" Sanchez ordered. Rivera, Mendez, and Hayes used their whistles to order the dogs to start. The thirteen searchers moved to the river and followed the dogs as the scent trail moved downward.

* * *

Janet Fraiser scribbled down the figures that were lower than she would have liked down onto her clipboard. The two lumps on either side of her were the two officers in her care for the time being. Even though they had four thick blankets on them, she could still see that they were jumped when a cold hand touched hers.

"Daniel?" The colonel's voice was thick and slurred.

Putting her clipboard down, Janet took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, colonel. He isn't here. General Hammond has sent four teams after him along with three dogs. They'll find him, colonel."

"Carter?"

"She's right here, safe and sound. And Teal'c is in his room, preparing to lead another team to find Daniel."

"Should've be out there." The colonel's voice was getting clearer.

"Not in this condition. You won't make it a second out there in that blizzard."

"Should've known it was ice."

"Even Teal'c was fooled." Seeing that the colonel's eyes were beginning to droop, she pulled the blankets in closer around him. "Go to sleep." Jack's eyes slid close as he slid into an uneasy sleep. "You better come home, Daniel." She whispered to nobody.

* * *

Snow crunched beneath his feet as he moved over the frozen terrain. Three hours since he got up from his little nap. He had seen what he thought of as squirrels but with fangs and horns. _Wonder what Jack would have said if he had seen those._ Daniel thought to himself.

Reaching up, he pulled the hood further down over his face. _A Daniel-popsicle._ He could see the indentation where the river was. . He wasn't shivering as much now. The only thing he hoped was the Stargate was close and that river didn't take him far.

He walked forward, not seeing the giant roots of the trees sticking up from the ground. He let out a yell as he started his descent downwards. Pain shot through his arm and ankle as the bones broke as the ice covering the river cracked beneath the impact, the dark water of the river coming up to engulf him.


	4. More Obstacles

**_Chapter Four- More Obstacles_**

Bailey stopped, sniffing near the first hot spring. "This is where Colonel O'Neill and the two members of his team pulled themselves out of the water." Sanchez said as the group stopped, watching the dogs walk around the immediate area.

"Shit. It took us this long to walk 500 yards?" Airman Coffey said. He turned around and pointed his flashlight back in the direction of the Stargate. He couldn't see it but the four-foot flags that Airman Madrid was putting deep into the snow.

"You know, Sanchez, we might get lost in this blizzard as well. No one knows how long this storm is going to last." Guzman said. "There is no point in losing thirteen men to save one."

"I'm starting to think that as well. For all we know, Dr. Jackson drowned in the river." Major Torres said.

"Daniel isn't the kind to give up and die." Ferretti defended the lost archeologist. "I say we should continue."

"Its 13 degrees out here during a blizzard with winds over 50 mph and let's not forget the good doctor also fell into a freezing river that has two inches of ice covering it." Coffey shot back.

"Watch it, airman." Ferretti growled out. Before anything could be said further, the bloodhound let out a baying howl. Hayes was able to catch the tracking dog before he shot off into the dark.

"Bailey's got something. What do you want to do, colonel?" Hayes asked. The other dogs were also held by their handlers. Everyone looked at Sanchez.

"We continue. I'm not leaving this man behind to die out here when we could have saved him." The others nodded while Coffey kept his mouth shut. Hayes let Bailey out along with the other dogs. Running as fast as they could, the rescue team followed the tracking dogs.

* * *

The darkness surrounded, trapping him in a cold grip. Twisting, he tried to swim back to the surface as the river threatened to pull him deeper. The radiating from his leg kept flashing as he broke through the surface. Gasping, he tried to draw in the much needed air only to have more water enter his mouth. Choking and spitting, he reached where his ankle had gotten locked between the tree roots.

His fingers continued to slip and slide as he tried to free himself. Water was beginning to seep through his collar, quickly chilling his body further. Realizing that his foot wouldn't come free soon, he slid his hand back into the water, searching for his knife. Relief swept through him when his numb fingers closed around the handle. Pulling himself more toward the bank, he raised his arm and began to slash at the roots.

Chips and pieces flew as he hacked away at the wood, bringing his arm down again and again. In the back of his mind, more pain registered as the knife continued to plunge. Kicking at the root, the final pieces broke and he fell fully into the river. His water soaked back pack started pulling him down to the bottom of the river and he quickly wormed his way out.

Rising, he came back through the hole, seeing that ice was already forming. He had to get himself out quick or risk freezing to death. His right arm hung useless to his side, broken from his fall. He stabbed the knife deep into the back. Using it as a foothold, he climbed out of the river. Daniel was almost there when the knife gave out. With a cry he slid back down. The newly formed ice couldn't bear his weight and gave way.

Sputtering, he surfaced. The knife was lost and the bank was like an ice slide. Quickly thinking, Daniel decided to use the roots. He almost cried out of joy when he finally made it back onto the ground on the other side of the tree. Breathing was harder now, the air coming in short and shallow. Sitting against the tree, he felt himself beginning to shiver uncontrollably. _Shit, this isn't good._ He thought.

His ankle and arm were throbbing constantly with red hot pain. Cradling his arm, he tried to get up only to fall down when his leg slipped. _This just isn't my day._ Maybe he should rest here just a little bit. His now exhausted body couldn't handle being forced to move. His mind already beginning to slow down, he didn't see the blood collecting near his broken ankle. Watching the snowdrift, Daniel fell into a deep sleep against his will.


	5. Overlooked

**_Chapter Five- Overlooked_**

Daniel looked around him; the snowfall had ended some time ago. At least that's what it felt to him. He was no longer shivering. He just didn't want to get up. That might be due to the fact that his body completely refused to move when he tried or . . . . He couldn't think at the moment.

The white landscape around him was bright underneath the skies; the moonlight was casting everything in a white glow. _It looks pretty_. The thought entered Daniel's brain.

* * *

The group hadn't stopped as they ran through the snow-covered foliage. Coffey was sent back to help Madrid place the flags as they ran. Bailey, Sparky, and Kasan were still following the trail that the bloodhound picked up.

"How many flags do we have left?" Sanchez said.

"Ooh. Probably another mile or two with the amount Madrid brought." Coffey answered.

"Good thing I brought them too." Madrid huffed as he quickly placed a flag at the base of a boulder. "Dang, I hope we find Dr. Jackson soon."

Guzman looked up at the sky. "Let's hope that the blizzard doesn't come up again."

Suddenly the dogs stopped where a small tributary separated from the main river. Barking, the dogs shot off again down the slippery banks along the small river. "I'd say we're getting close." Mendez said as she jumped over a root.

"If those dogs find Dr. Jackson, I think I'll be buying them a pound of steak for each." Ferretti yelled.

"Which they'll probably gulf down in a minute." The others laughed as they continued to run. The dogs stopped once more and began to dig at the snow near the water's edge. Sanchez quickly ran over, pulling the dogs back, hoping beyond all hopes that this was Dr. Jackson alive and well. It immediately fell apart when he pulled the dripping and half frozen pack from the river.

"Guess he drowned." Guzman said as he dropped next to Sanchez.

"Colonel, the snow's falling again." Mendez announced as the snowfall started up again.

"He can't be dead." Sanchez whispered.

"We just found his pack at the river's edge. I say he died when it pulled him under." Guzman wrapped his arms around the other colonel. "I'm sorry but we have to face facts. Mendez, Hayes, Rivera, shut those dogs!" The dogs were still barking.

Numbly, the group started to head back, following the luminescent flags back to the gate. Sanchez refused to leave Dr. Jackson's pack behind, carrying it with him as they trekked back home.

* * *

Everything was glowing. The winter wonderland of little girls and boys' dreams. Who knew it could be so dangerous? Turning his head, he noticed that the glow was getting brighter. Salvation? Angels? Or death? He was surprised when he heard the baying of a bloodhound. And. . . . Was that a German shepherd?

Coming back from his thoughts, he watched in dismay as the glow seemed to be getting weaker. Where were they going? Daniel tried to scream, to yell. But nothing came out except for a hoarse whisper that was blown away by the wind. In a last ditch effort, he reached for his pant leg.


	6. Safe or Not

_**Chapter Six- Safe or Not**_

Opening the pocket, Daniel withdrew out the emergency whistle. He let himself fall back onto the tree, placing the whistle to his cold lips. The glow was almost gone though the dogs were still barking. He inhaled deeply and blew hard.

* * *

A shrill whistle rang through the air, causing everyone to stop. The rescuers stared at each other, not believing what they heard. The whistle came again, louder and more insistent.

"Do you think?" Mendez said, her grip loosening on Sparky's collar.

The whistle blew for a third time. "Yeah I told you, Daniel wouldn't give up." Without another word, Ferretti and his team shot back to the tributary. Sweeping his flashlight in a wide arc, Ferretti attempted to try and find Daniel. He swung the light back when he noticed something moving on the other side of the river at the base of a tree.

"Doc?" No reply but the white pile moved again and he heard a moan of pain. "He's on the other side of the river!" Ferretti yelled as the others came up.

"Where?" Sanchez asked.

"Right, there at the base of the tree. It seems he can't move for some reason."

"That isn't a good sign." Guzman said, looking around them for some kind of way to get across. "The ice covering the river is too thin to hold our weight even without our equipment."

Colonel Sanchez. Teal'c's voice came over the radio, crackled but understandable.

"Teal'c, you have got perfect timing." Ferretti answered into his radio.

Shaking his head, Sanchez said. "Teal'c, see if you can get a ladder from the SGC. We found Dr. Jackson but he's on the other side of a tributary."

"But that might take to long." Ferretti called out. "It took us four hours to get here. Four hours to get back if we get him right now. If we wait for the ladder, it will take us a total of eight hours to get him back to the SGC. He may not have that time."

"He's right. We don't know the injuries sustained by Dr. Jackson. For all we know, he could be dying."

"Teal'c, hold on for a moment." Sanchez told the Jaffa. "So what do you propose?" Sanchez asked the major.

"I don't know. The only thing I'm saying is that Dr. Jackson may not have the time while we wait for the ladder."

Guzman pointed at a pine. "Think that's sturdy enough to carry the weight of three people?"

Sanchez stared at him. "You want us to walk that thing over to the other side?"

"It's either that or we wait for Teal'c to bring the ladder." The colonel stated simply.

"As I have said before, let's do it." Ferretti said.

"Sir, we have some C-4. That pine will come down on your orders." Torres spoke up. The others waited.

"Sir, we need a decision now. The storm is coming back." Rivera called out. He was right; the slow drift was beginning to pick up.

"Okay, blow it down. I want the three biggest of all of us to walk it once we lying across the river to see if it can hold our weight. Teal'c, we're going to use a tree to get over to Dr. Jackson."

Understood, colonel. The line went dead as Teal'c waited for the news.

Coffey and Torres went over the pine, kneeling at the foot of the tree. "Okay, angles and power come into play. We mess it up; we waste a perfectly good block of C-4 and destroy a little bit of a tree." Coffey muttered.

"Good thing I had A's in math." Torres said as he stuck a block on the bark.

"You're sure about that?" Sanchez said as they took cover.

"Yeah." Torres clicked the button. The earth-shattering boom and the cracking of the tree echoed throughout the area. The team stood up as bits and pieces of wood flittered through the air.

"Damn, that's good calculating." Sanchez whistled. The trunk of the tree was lying at an angle with river, just barely making it to the other side. "Good work, Torres. Now get your butt on that trunk along with Thomas and Rivera."

With their pack on, the three soldiers walked onto the trunk. It moved slightly but held. "It's good, colonel." The three moved slowly over to the other bank. Dropping next to Dr. Jackson, Torres shook the man's shoulder.

Whatever he thought, Torres didn't expect that response. He flew back, clutching his jaw where the doctor's arm had come into contact.

"Whoa, Dr. Jackson. It's us. Rivera, Thomas, and Torres." Rivera said as he wrapped his arms around the struggling doctor. The man went limp. "He's unconscious." Wary of retaliation, Rivera kept his arms around him.

"Irrational behavior, lack of response. Those aren't good signs." Thomas said, checking the doctor's leg. Pulling the trousers out of the boot, the three men saw cuts all over the swollen ankle. "Dang, what happened to him?"

Torres lifted a hand up and the hood fell back. "That isn't good either." Dr. Jackson's face was slightly blue. "I think we hit stage three."

"He's beyond that point." Thomas said as he wrapped up the doctor's leg as best as he could. "His ankle's broken. I thing he's arm is too by the way he's holding it." Gently probing, Thomas checked. Dr. Jackson hissed his face scrunched in pain. "Yup. He's arm is busted too."

"Hey, what's going on?" They heard Sanchez yell.

Letting go of the man, Rivera went to the bank. "He's got a broken arm and leg along with hypothermia. Thomas thinks he's in stage three." They heard the rest of the team cursing.

"Want the stretcher?"

"Yeah. Thomas is still checking over him."

Feeling the ECWCS, Thomas muttered "Shit. He's still slightly wet."

"I think he took a little swim." Rivera said his flashlight focused on the spot on the bank. "There are chopped pieces of root here along with some blood."

"Could explain why we found his pack on the other side." Torres said.

"Yeah, well let's think about that later. Come on, Rivera. Help us get the doc on the stretcher." Soon, the three had the doctor nestled tightly to the stretcher and on the other side of the bank with three water-proof blankets covering him.

Teal'c this is Sanchez, we got Dr. Jackson, we're heading back to the gate.

Would you like for me to meet you?

It's okay Teal'c. Go back to the SGC and wait for us there.

Alright, colonel Sanchez. The team could hear Teal'c was not happy with that.

"Got everything?" Everyone nodded. "Coffey, Madrid I want you picking up the flags as we head back." Happily, the team started back, the dogs quiet beside their handlers and Dr. Jackson carried by Thomas and Torres.

* * *

He was bouncing. But at the same not. _Weird._ Daniel opened his eyes. He could see the dark shapes. Something warm was on top of him. Moving his fingers, he felt the scratchy wool. Like a slow dripping leak, Daniel knew he was rescued. Content and safe he slid back into the darkness.

* * *

**_FOUR HOURS LATER_**

Ferretti watched as Coffey punched in SG-2's IDC. Grinning with happiness, he looked at Dr. Jackson. Something seemed off. Not quite right. He stared closer. Then it hit him. No puff of mist. "He's not breathing!"

Thomas checked for a pulse. "I have no heartbeat, either!"

The light on the GDO turned green. "Iris is open." Coffey yelled. Torres and Thomas grabbed the stretcher and ran full pelt into the cold horizon.


	7. Ex Statis

**_Chapter Seven- Ex Statis  
_**

_He could feel himself beginning to drift, a sense of haziness clouding everything._

_"He's not breathing!" Was that Ferretti? Why is he screaming?_

_A cold touch on his wrist. Another yell. Why was everyone yelling? Was something wrong?_

_More cold. Bright light. Yelling. More hands roughly grabbing him to place him on a hard surface. The pain in his arm bit at him along with his leg. But he couldn't scream. Too weak. He looked to weak. Why was Janet on his chest?_

_He was fine. See? He was running beside them. Everything was moving in slow motion. He could see the nurses running around, trying to get the necessary equipment. For what? Janet was applying the paddles to the chest of the man before him. Was it Jack? No. He just saw him on the bed when he came in. So, who was it?_

_"Clear." He stumbles forward. What was that? One more shock courses through him, pulling him toward the body. Janet moves slightly and he sees the face. It's his own._

_"Clear." This time, he's pulled into the body and again falls into darkness.

* * *

_

_Daniel must love doing this to me._ Janet thought, bringing the scissors down on the ECWCS. The sharp sides quickly take care of the jacket while a nurse rips his shirt open, exposing the still chest.

"Where the hell is the defibrillator?" Janet yells over her shoulder.

"Here, Dr. Fraiser." The machine begins to charge, the shrill noise calming her down. "200." The machine gives off a beep and a nurse presses the button as soon as Janet tells her to. "Clear." Daniel's body jerks and falls down on the bed. A nurse checks for a pulse. There isn't any.

"300."

"Charging." The machine beeps and the procedure is repeated. "400."

"Clear."

Once more the shock courses through Daniel. "I got a pulse, weak but steady." The nurse by the side of the bed. Smiles beams over all their faces. Efficiently, her nurses had the respirator on Daniel, his chest moving as the machine pumped life-giving air into him.

"Do you think Dr. Jackson will breathe on his own once his body recovers?" A nurse asks her.

"Yes. He's extremely weak at this point; he can barely breathe on his own. What I'm worried about is the chance of pneumonia. His immune system has been shot to hell at this point." Janet ran a hand through her hair. "Has the general been informed?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's on his way here at the moment from the VIP suites. It seems he hasn't left the base."

"What about the rest of SG-1?"

"It seems the activity rouse them out of their sleep. Teal'c is with them and Colonel O'Neill is demanding to talk to you and to see Dr. Jackson."

"As usual." Janet shook her head as she walked to where SG-1 was waiting for her.

"Janet is he alright?" Sam asked before Jack could ask a little less formal.

The doctor smiled at them. "He's alive. Dr. Jackson has a broken left arm and a broken leg which will be placed in casts once we get the X-rays. There is a chance of pneumonia but we're putting antibiotics in him to help prevent it. Another thing that has me concerned are his hands and feet. His body was at 79.4 degrees Fahrenheit, the temperature at which clinical death occurs so I'm having a 48 hours watch on him until his body warms up to a safe point. To help, I'm having his IV feed and liquids to be warmed before they are administered and to have his hands dipped into warm water to raise the blood temperature up a little as it flows back into his body."

"Why don't you just dunk him into extremely hot water?" Jack asked.

"To do such a thing would cause a shock to his body and might put his already weakened body into cardiac arrest. By slowly introducing him to warm liquids, we can prevent such a situation." Janet answered.

"How long would it be before we shall see a change in Daniel Jackson's condition?"

"At this rate, I'd say about a day, three at the most. After that, he tire easily. It's a good thing Ferretti and the search teams found him. I don't think he would have lasted another day out there. You should get some rest. It'll be a while before Dr. Jackson will awaken."

"Where is Ferretti and the other guys, Teal'c?"

"They have been up for 22 hours, O'Neill. They have parted to their quarters to rest. Their debriefing will be tomorrow at 1000."

"Easy for them to do." Jack grumped.

"Daniel's alive and safe here, sir."

"But he isn't out of the woods yet, Carter."

"Do you not always call him the comeback kid, Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yeah." Silently, the team waited. Each hoping for the best.


	8. Angel

**_Chapter Eight- Angel_**

_Beep-beep, beep-beep._

That sound was all too familiar to Daniel. Warmth was spreading from the heavy weight on top of him. He could hear people moving around, low whispers and hushed voices. Tickling against his hand sent pain up his arm as he tried to move away from the light.

"Doc, I think he's waking up!"

Could Jack be any louder? Groaning, he tried to open his eyes but his body felt like lead, refusing to bend to his will.

"Daniel? Can you hear me?" That was Janet.

"J'ak? Jan't?" He said his mouth like a dead slug.

"Daniel, can you move your fingers?" He tried, feeling his fingers brush against the bed. "Good. Looks like we won't have to amputate them."

At that, Daniel's eyes flew open in fear, searching for Janet. Hands clasped him around the shoulders and refused him as he tried to sit up.

"Whoa, Daniel, it's alright!" Jack said.

Pain flew up his arm and leg. Hissing in pain, Daniel slowly laid back down. His eyes went to Janet, an apologetic expression on her face.

"Sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to scare you."

Despite the growing headache and the returning feeling of exhaustion, Daniel refused to go back to sleep. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember anything since SG-1 left for the ice planet?" Janet asked.

Feelings of cold, warmth being sucked away, white. Bright white light. "Not clearly. I remember hiking back through the forest, trying to find the Stargate after we fell through the ice." Daniel stopped. "Then falling into the river again after my foot got caught in the roots of a tree."

"Which could explain why Thomas reported feeling the ECWCS was wet when they found him along with the broken ankle and arm." Jack mused.

"You're lucky, Daniel. Real lucky. You got frostbite on your toes and fingers. For a while it seemed we might have had to amputate them off but seeing how you were able to move them, I guess all you need is physical therapy to start the blood flow again and to rebuild the muscles after the casts come off, which should come off in about two months."

"You scared the crap out of me, Janet, when you said that."

"Well, I'm sorry." Janet patted Daniel on the shoulder. "The colonel can stay with you for tonight but I want you to sleep. You are still recovering from the hypothermia and slight body weakness you have."

"Okay Janet." She smiled before walking back to her office.

"How long have I been out?" Daniel asked the colonel.

"About four days. You think we scared you? Man, your heart stopped on the planet while SG-2 and the teams were waiting for the gate to dial up with Earth. Lucky, Janet was waiting for you."

Daniel yawned, trying to stay up a little longer. "How did Ferretti find me? I couldn't scream; my voice was gone."

"You blew the emergency whistle." Jack said.

"Right Jack. But the emergency whistle was in the pack when I fell through the ice." Daniel was almost asleep. "I don't remember packing another one in my leg but it was there when I notice they were leaving. It felt like I knew it was there. " His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

"Well, Daniel. I guess you have a guardian angel looking over you." Jack said as he brought the blankets closer around the sleeping man.

* * *

On the cold desolate world, the being moved from the Stargate, her clothes swirling around her. The feathery wings protected her from the worst of the cold breeze as the snowstorm continued to rage. Her gray eyes tinkled with light as she floated back to her home in the river, the swirling edges that churned with danger that had claimed many over the years. It had almost claimed another but she had forbidden it.

The man had been saved, blowing the small whistle that she had placed in his leg pant as he drifted in and out of unconscious. After all, he needed to be protected did he not?


End file.
